


Too Many Kings, Not Enough Kingdoms

by TaiJanai



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, They still think tommys dead L, Unsympathetic technoblade, also you’ll notice that techno is a hypocrite, and i stick by that, ish, they just dont know it, they miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai
Summary: A collection of grieving kings. When the sun goes out, there is nothing to rule over.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 40





	Too Many Kings, Not Enough Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> As of March 8

Sam didn’t feel like a king.

He took his anger and sadness out on what would have been his subjects. A creeper farm, right? 

Creepers don’t feel. They’re animals. Mobs. Enemies. Hated, and for good reason. Sam isn’t like them. Sam creates, he doesn’t destroy. He creates things that destroy, maybe, but he isn’t a destructive man. Sam feels, which made him so different from other creepers. Sam thinks, which made him their king. Sam didn’t explode, which made him a god to them.

Sam doesn’t want to wear his crown. 

The only things he cared about are being or have been hurt. Ponk is losing a battle with the Egg and isn’t letting anyone help him. Sam can’t guarantee Fran’s safety, let alone whether or not she’s _happy_. Tommy… Even if Tommy were alive, he’d probably hate Sam.

Tommy is like a creeper, but he is also like Sam. He destroys, he destroys, he destroys, but hell, if he doesn’t create. If something isn't destroyed by him, it’s destroyed because of him. If something isn’t made by him, it’s made because of him.

The server’s been at a standstill since he left. Nobody knows what to be mad at. The Egg is there, but what is anyone going to do? Tommy spearheaded any movement in the server. Forward, backward, up the ladder or climbing down it, all of it was by that boy’s hand. 

Dream took away that movement to control what he had left. It was disgusting. Sam couldn’t imagine wanting control over a place so dead.

Sam hasn’t touched his crown in days. It’s collecting dust in his house.

~

Eret doesn’t feel like a king.

They feel powerless.

Even as Dream is trapped in prison, on the brink of his last life, Eret feels like a puppet. A figurehead, or something. 

No matter the colorful adornments they add to the castle, it feels so dull. So hopeless. People see it as an obstacle to get through, not as a house of respect. 

Eret can’t blame them. It feels dustier by the minute. 

Respect really does mean nothing. The only sacred place on the server is where people worship to make money. 

Eret doesn’t feel like a king. They “rule” over a land of death and fear. Even as the tyrant stays confined in prison, he still manages to make people fear him. To hurt the people he wants to hurt. 

Eret’s crown has grown dull and lusterless. It’s been worn with disgust. 

So much for a neutral party.

They had always felt like the figure of pride, someone their people to look up to to feel hopeful for the future. They feel less a symbol for pride now, than a figure of _hubris_.

They haven’t looked at themself in the mirror in weeks. They’re scared of what they’ll see.

~

Technoblade isn’t a king, in any sense other than being the most powerful person that all should fear. 

That’s not kingship, that’s just… how the world works. 

He’s joked about his crown. His past. His fashion sense. He joked, and it was funny.

It was funny seeing the indent it put in his hair when he removed it. It was funny when the people he cared about put it on and pretended to be him. It was funny when it fell off and he had to dust the snow or dirt off of it. 

What wasn’t funny was thinking about it.

Techno got his crown fair and square. It’s _his_ , it is a part of him. What is the Blood God without his crown? 

Another piglin. Another regular pig. Too immune to the overworld to be piglin. Too feared by humanity to be human. 

Maybe it didn’t really bother him, maybe it just felt like he did, or he was pretending. He’s got bigger issues. An identity crisis didn’t really matter that much, he had time to figure that out, even if he’s getting older.

Nothing can hurt him. Technoblade is invincible. With the things he has, he’s practically immortal. He _is_ the Blood God. 

Why does his head ache, then? Is he growing out of his crown? He’d thought he had stopped growing years ago. Why does it hurt him now, after a mere hour of wearing it?

Techno’s been wearing his crown less. Whenever Phil asks about it, he complains of a headache. Phil never pries further, it’s not his business. That crown came before the two ever met. 

Technoblade doesn’t feel comfortable in a crown. He figures maybe it’s his punishment. He cared too much. He thought Tommy’s death was an escape from it. 

To love someone means forever, though. Techno had jumped too fast at the idea of a Wilbur replacement. 

Bits of blue and yellow gems glistened as he turned the crown in his calloused hands. 

He set the golden item down, and turned off his lantern. Moonlight shone through a window, illuminating two stones, a red and a green. Techno moved it out of the light, and climbed into bed.

~

There were very few people who considered Skeppy a king. Especially since the Badlands, and even more so since the Egg.

He didn’t care. He couldn’t even think about caring. To want or care was the Egg’s job.

He doesn’t know where his crown is. He hasn’t seen it in weeks. All he knows is red. 

Hearing Bad’s voice always brought back something. The feeling of pride, of love. The feeling of the mask on his face, a warm hand in his own, a crown on his head.

Maybe Skeppy misses it. The Egg doesn’t let him think about it. The Egg thinks about it for him.

Seeing other people wearing crowns always invokes a sense of hostility and pride. Isn’t he the king? Or is the Egg?

His own kingship means nothing under the Egg. It is everything… being a king means nothing. 

Skeppy finds himself both pitying and envying those who wear their crowns. 

The pity isn’t his own. That’s all the Egg. He envies being able to wear a crown. To be more than a vessel. 

He might be envying, anyway.

He can’t tell for sure.

~

Maybe Ranboo was once a king. In a time before he fell. He didn’t think so as much now.

He didn’t always have his crown, he knew that. He doesn’t remember much, but he remembers the feeling of someone putting it on him.

Ranboo likes to think he doesn’t cry very much.Those scars don’t mean anything. He’s stronger than a bit of water.

He cried when Tommy died. 

He did a lot of things when Tommy died.

For the first time since Ranboo can remember, his crown fell off his head. He didn’t blame it. His head can be a terrifying place. 

Ranboo had yelled at Sam. It was easy to blame someone, even if it probably wasn’t the right person. Yeah, it’s _Dream’s_ fault, but Sam let it happen. He didn’t help Tommy when he needed him the most.

But Sam understood. Sam had known that awful, guilty rage. Ranboo saw it in his computerish eyes.

Sam wasn’t wearing his crown. 

Sam wiped his tears as gently as he could to not disturb the scars. He knew what it was like to have your own emotions hurt you. Sam held Ranboo’s head in a way that made the younger homesick. 

Ranboo tried to stay mad at Sam. He tried to put on his own crown and wear it as if he deserved it. He wouldn’t look at himself, but he could imagine it. Of all the things his mind chose to remember, it was Sam’s tired, understanding face, stained with grayish streaks of gunpowder. 

Nobody could do anything. 

Ranboo was no king. He didn’t have any power at all. To be a king, you must have a kingdom. Ranboo had nothing. He was what people ruled over. Very few would ever be an ally to him, let alone _bow_ to him. 

He wasn’t a king, and he never should be one. A king shouldn’t be peer pressured, a king shouldn’t fear conflict or confrontation. He claims to believe in equality where nobody is above the other, but he still stands there with the ring of gold atop his monochrome head. 

He thought it looked nice. Especially at first. People would compliment him, joke with him.   
He finds himself disgusted.

The crown falls off more and more now. He wishes it wouldn’t. It’s painful having to put it back on every time. It was never a problem before Tommy died.

Ranboo tells himself before he sleeps every night that he won't put it on the next morning.

He keeps forgetting.


End file.
